Sebastian the Monochrome Dream Eater
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Silahkan fandom Sebastian x Lizzy, pilih latar dan ending yang kamu mau. Summary ada didalam. Silahkan masuk *membungkuk mempersilahkan*
1. Chapter 1

Demi memenuhi tuntutan pembaca *halah, kayak yang laku aja, kamu Kuma~* terinspirasi dari **_dream-eating monochrome baku_ ** oleh abang tercinta saya_** Len Kagamine**,_ *plak*maka dengan penuh perjuangan *coret* bangga saya persembahkan :

**Sebas x Lizzy : Sebastian the Monochrome Dream Eater**

*plok plok plok*. tak apa. tak apa hanya saya yang bertepuk tangan~

ehem.

* * *

**Summary :** Sebastian, si hitam putih. Hanya matanya yang berwarna merah menyala.. Ia berjalan melewati malam. Ia yang hanya terdiri dari hitam putih menyukai mimpi manusia yang penuh warna. Masuk ke mimpi, bermain didalamnya, bahkan mimpi manusia lah makanannya.

Suatu ketika, saat ia bermain mengarungi gelembung mimpi, ada mimpi yang hilang. Mimpi yang biasa ia perhatikan karena selalu menarik. Gadis pemiliknya masih terbangun. Ada apa gerangan?

* * *

Nah! saya bingung latarnya...

**Latar 1 **: Umhh...kalau hitungan saya...Ciel itu 13 (Kuro anime season 2)...jadi Lizzy 14...Ciel udah sama Sebastian 2 tahun...berarti pas hilang umurnya 11...Lizzy 12...Nah, cerita ini ambil setting 3 tahun sebelum Ciel hilang...jadi kira-kira umur **Lizzy 8-9 tahunan**.

Om Sebas? Ohohoho. ehem. Om Sebas disini berwujud...**14 tahun!** *ohoi!* OM SEBAS IN SHOTA MODEEEE.

Yang ini nanti endingnya *spoiler* masih nyambung sama cerita asli Kuroshitsuji.

**Latar 2** : alternate universe. udah rada modern lah. Gak zaman lagi jodoh-jodohan antar sepupu. Daku bikin Lizzy 15 Om Sebas 19.

endingnya yaaaa, gak nyambung sama cerita asli Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Und...kira-kira ini bakal jadi 1-3 chapter (s)...terus tamaaat *akhirnya ada juga yang tamat*

* * *

jadiiii, mau yang mana? daku sudah siapkan kedua ending pertama

*dan kayak biasa, bingung isinya gimana~*plak**

yang bakal daku teruskan yang paling banyak dipilih latarnya.

Atau mau dua-duanya?

Niatan mau bikin dari lagu **Magnet **nya vocaloid

tapi batal berhubung saya sudah terlanjur mimisan demi ngebayangin SebasXLizzy sambil baca liriknya~

*Lebeh*

yaaa, mangga ditunggu karena saya mau USM dulu besok *pamit*.

Daku tunggu sampai...antara minggu ini atau minggu depan.

Ayo ayo. Ditunggu pilihannya ya ^^.

**buat Sebas x Lizzy lover** : maaf nunggu u_u

**buat yang nunggu Lollipop's Life** : MAAF NUNGGUUUUU TT-TT *bungkuk bungkuk berlinang air mata*


	2. prolog

**Summary :** Sebastian, si hitam putih. Hanya matanya yang berwarna merah menyala. Ia berjalan melewati malam. Ia yang hanya terdiri dari hitam putih menyukai mimpi manusia yang penuh warna. Masuk ke mimpi, bermain didalamnya, bahkan mimpi manusia lah makanannya.

Suatu ketika, saat ia bermain mengarungi gelembung mimpi, ada mimpi yang hilang. Mimpi yang biasa ia perhatikan karena selalu menarik. Gadis pemiliknya masih terbangun. Ada apa gerangan?

* * *

Malam sudah larut tapi anak itu baru saja terbangun. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, keluar dari tempat peraduannya. Ia mendongak, tersenyum seolah menyapa bintang dan mulai terbang mengarungi London. Rambut dan vestnya sewarna malam, kulitnya sepucat bulan dan kemeja putihnya dimainkan angin. Ia tampak hanya terdiri dari dua warna, hitam dan putih tapi matanya yang merah menyala, tajam menatap kota di bawahnya.

Ia memandang gelembung-gelembung raksasa yang makin banyak bermunculan semakin tuanya malam. Besar, berkedut, mengembang, mengempis, berbagai warna.

Warna merah penuh kemarahan, hijau tua ketakutan, jingga yang ceria. Bocah itu tersenyum. Mungkin sebagai pembuka ia bisa mencoba warna biru tenang.

Ah... Ada. Beberapa gelembung memunculkan warna yang... yang tidak bisa ia definisikan. Bergejolak liar. Buruk. Itu mimpi buruk. Dari semua mimpi itulah yang paling ia, dan rasnya, makan. Tidak. Resikonya begitu besar. Mereka bisa lenyap.

Ia lalu turun ke salah satu gelembung, menembus selaputnya dan masuk ke dalamnya, sebuah padang bunga yang luas dengan rumah kecil di tengahnya.

Kakinya lalu mendarat di padang bunga matahari, yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah di mana ingatannya mengingat rumah mungil tadi. Harusnya pemilik mimpi ini ada di sana. Sesekali ia menyentuh sekelilingnya. Ada yang terasa padat, lembek, dingin, panas, dan tidak ada rasa. Yaaah, memang tergantung ingatan manusia ini sih.

Wangi segar yang menariknya semakin tercium. Ia sudah sampai di ujung padang bunga. Sebuah rumah kecil khas pedesaan, dengan seorang pria paruh baya duduk di terasnya, tenang mengayunkan kursi goyangnya.

Langit lalu berubah memantulkan gambar seorang anak perempuan dalam dekapan seorang wanita. Keduanya tertawa, melambai pada si bocah, bukan, pada dunia yang di pikirkan si kakek.

Kakek itu tersenyum dan aroma segar itu semakin kuat. Bocah itu ikut tersenyum. Tentu. Berarti makanannya malam ini akan semakin enak.

Ia lalu mendekat, semakin dekat dengan si kakek yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hari yang cerah, ya," ia tersenyum. Kakek itu terpana, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau pasti anak rumah sebelah, ya?" kakek itu membalas, dan hampir bersamaan, sebuah rumah mungil telah terbangun di sebelah rumahnya.

"Bukan. Saya datang dari jauh. Ingin meminta sedikit makanan,"

"Wah, sayang sekali. Aku sedang tidak memasak karena putriku dan anaknya akan datang nanti siang," ia tersenyum bahagia dan aroma segar itu makin tercium.

"Tidak apa. Saya hanya ingin meminta beberapa bagian dari mimpi anda," ia menjentikkan jarinya, lalu waktu seolah berhenti. Langit biru dengan gambar sang putri dan anaknya mengkerut dan buram, lalu membentuk kepingan seperti kaca yang retak.

"Ap...apa.." laki-laki tua tenang tadi berdiri.

Aroma biru yang asalnya hadir berubah, terganggu aroma lain.

"Ah, tenang saja. Saya hanya sedang makan. Oh ya, di mana anak anda tinggal?" bocah itu mengayunkan tangannya ke langit, menariknya dan sebongkah pecahannya jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Di Prancis. Ia dan suaminya tinggal di sana," laki-laki itu memandang bingung tapi aroma mengganggu tadi sudah mulai berkurang.

Bocah itu memandang kesal bongkahan pertama. Perasaan kaget kakek tadi tercampur dan mempengaruhi rasanya. Sayang.

"Hum... Cucu anda lucu sekali," ia menoleh, tersenyum seolah yang ia lakukan hanya lewat dengan santai.

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih." raut muka pria itu mengendur.

"Cucu pertama anda?" bocah itu melanjutkan.

"Iya. Anakku sudah lama tidak pulang. Tahun ini cucuku akan masuk sekolah di London dan ia akan datang bersama anakku,"

"Cucu yang manis,"

"Tentu. Di sangat manis," aroma segar itu kembali. Cepat-cepat bocah itu menjentikkan jarinya untuk mengambil bongkahannya. Sempurna! Rasanya sangat segar dengan sedikit manis. Ada sedikit rasa asin rindu tapi tidak masalah.

"Baiklah. Saya akan pergi sekarang. Salam untuk anak dan cucu anda," sekali lagi bocah itu menjentikkan jarinya. Langit dan semua hal kembali normal. Biru bersih, namun kali ini tanpa gambar anak perempuan. Laki-laki itu terpengarah. Ia mengerjapkan mata seolah lupa akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa pak?" bocah itu tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Eh? Siapa kau?"

"Saya anak tetangga sebelah," ia menunjuk rumah kecil yang terbangun saat ia datang tadi. "Saya dengar anak dan cucu anda akan datang jadi saya mampir berkunjung,"

Sekali lagi lelaki tua itu mengerjap, lalu tersenyum senang. Gambaran langit kembali memantulkan refleksi yang sama walau kini agak buram.

"Ah, ya ya. Putriku dan anaknya akan datang. Sayang sekali mereka baru akan sampai siang nanti,"

Dengan muka kecewa, anak itu lalu tersenyum, "Wah, sayang ya. Baiklah, saya akan datang lagi lain kali,", mengangguk sedikit, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lelaki tua yang melambai padanya, masuk ke dalam rimbunnya bunga matahari dan terbang menembus awan, menembus dunia itu, kembali ke malam London.

Ia kembali mengarungi deretan gelembung-gelembung berbagai warna itu. Ia akan mengunjungi mimpi di pinggiran London. Mimpi dengan aroma khas yang hampir tiap malam ia perhatikan. Mimpi dengan khayalan tanpa batas.

Oke. Sehabis belokan ini... Mimpi yang selalu di dominasi orange. Warna yang ceria... Tunggu... Ia tidak mencium bau khas itu. Ia juga tidak melihat warna yang ia cari.

Si hitam-putih terbang merendah, lalu berhenti di kamar dimana mimpi itu selalu keluar.

Kamar itu masih terang tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Apa yang terjadi, ya?

* * *

YANG MENANG ADALAAAAAH

pilihan satu!

shota!sebas

shota la vida *loh*

balas reviewnya chapter depan yaaa

maaaf, bener-bener maaf gak bales satu-satu

tapi bener-bener makasih atas partisipasinya

yang ikut vote juga makasih

:D

RnR please :D


End file.
